The Story of How Kurt Took Blaine's Virginity
by beatlesgrl
Summary: Blaine Anderson is the resident badboy at McKinley, Kurt Hummel is the reigning king of the Cheerios. They were nothing to each other, until Kurt realized that Blaine wasn't as much of a slut as he made himself out to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh hey, didn't see you there. I've been working on this for a couple weeks. I can't decide if I wanna continue it or not...let me know!**

* * *

Being a part of something special made you special. And if you knew Kurt Hummel, you knew he thought himself damned near perfect. Being part of Cheerios made him realize how much better he was than anyone else at this school. The jocks, the band geeks, everyone.

Especially that drug-addict gel-loving boxer everyone feared to call by anything other than Anderson.

Not Kurt, though. Kurt would gladly call him Blaine any minute of the day.

Not that it mattered, of course. Blaine is lower on the scale than Kurt. Kurt, head gay of the Cheerios, did not associate with guys like Blaine.

Unless, of course, you get stuck in history class with them and are forced to do a project together on some President that died ten years ago. Then you might have to.

It all started with history class. Kurt had run in late, being held back by a group of girls ("Fans." He would sigh to himself every time), and had to sit next to Blaine. Kurt cursed the no seating plan that the history teacher was oh so fond of, because anyone who was late was stuck next to the walking 5 o'clock shadow. Blaine had simply turned to him as he sat and flashed a toothy grin. Kurt scoffed at Blaine's attempt to unnerve him. Kurt didn't care if Blaine had killed a guy: you cannot be threatening and have your hair gelled down to death.

The teacher announced that everyone was to partner up with the person sitting to his or her right. They were going to learn about different Presidents ("Yawn." Kurt thought), and each group was going to get "An AWESOME President!" Kurt scoffed at the assignment and the chirpiness of the Spanish turned History teacher. The guy must be a failure if he couldn't even speak enough Spanish to teach it. Isn't that your field or something when you go to college?

But Kurt digressed.

The 'partner' happened to be that one Blaine Anderson, and Kurt rolled his eyes.

This was going to be an interesting couple of weeks.

This school could only have so many coincidences, because Kurt happened to be in Blaine's gym class too.

The gym teacher didn't care what you did during gym; as long as you worked out he was fine. Kurt stretched and practiced tumbling. Blaine boxed until his face was red and he had buckets of sweat.

After gym, they were to get dressed as quickly as possible before lunch. Kurt watched as Blaine gathered his clothes from his locker, and just sat there instead of showering. _"God Anderson is such a virgin."_ Kurt thought to himself, not thinking about it until it happened.

Of course.

Everything about him screams it. He thinks he can hide it under the whole bad-boy facade… with the attitude and the whole boxing thing.

Blaine saw the last guy leave the shower and jumped up and ran to it.

"_But he can't fool me." _Kurt thought with a devilish grin. He had been looking for something to do his senior year, and boy did he find it.

"_Everyone think he's gonna kick their ass if they try to talk to him", _Kurt was thinking to himself, _"But it's just a mask so he can save his sweet little virgin ass."_

Kurt hummed to himself as he grabbed his bag and sauntered off to his next class, polyester uniform swishing as he walked.

As he left that class thirty minutes later, he spotted Blaine standing outside the bathroom, clicking his pen against his thigh absentmindedly. Kurt waltzed over to him to speak project plans, not caring if anyone else noticed.

Blaine saw him walking towards him and quirked an eyebrow, almost as a dare.

"Well well well if it isn't the queen bitch himself," Blaine said when Kurt didn't back down and approached him, "Tell me, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

Kurt huffed and lifted his chin at him; "We just so happen to be partners in history, Blaine, or did your drinking affect your memory this afternoon?"

Blaine cringed at the use of his name, but spat out, "I remember Hummel, just curious as to why you approached me in the hall. Isn't there some rule against talking to the folks that live under your shoe?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Really Blaine, that's the best you can come up with. Pity. I expected better."

"Just spit it out Hummel. Or swallow." Blaine's lips turned up to show that ugly grin.

Kurt scoffed and replied, "Just letting you know that I was planning on working on it this afternoon at the library. Come. Or don't come. Or come before you come." With that Kurt turned on his heel and walked to the field for Cheerios practice.

He looked back and saw Blaine blushing slightly at Kurt's comment, and Kurt felt a strange sense of pride.

"_Huh. You know what, Anderson? I think your v-card patiently waits…for me."_ He smiled to himself as he turned his head to face forward again.

This is the story of how Kurt Hummel took Blaine Anderson's virginity.

* * *

At the library later that afternoon, Kurt had set out a bunch of biographies on a full range of Presidents. Kurt laughed at the idea of some of these guys being president. Cheaters, embezzlers, thieves, the presidency was a lot like high school.

Kurt didn't care much either. He was more interested in his plan; seduce and fuck the "bad" Blaine Anderson.

Step one was obviously get Blaine to admit to being a virgin. It wouldn't be easy, considering he had the whole 'bad boy slut' going for him. Kurt knew of one way to do it though: a bottle of tequila.

Which would of course lead to step two: seduction.

Alas, Kurt still had to work on step one.

The seat opposite of Kurt suddenly pulled out and a disheveled Blaine plopped down in the chair, his ensemble screaming bad boy.

His hair screaming gay.

"What have you gotten done so far Hummel? Or what would like to be done? I for one would go for being done on this tab-"

"Cut the crap Blaine you're such a virgin it screams it." Kurt snapped back, forgetting his big plan of tequila and glorious drunk sex.

Blaine's jaw went slack at the comment, his cheeks burning red, "Wh-what are you talking about Hummel? I've fucked plenty of guys-"

"Yeah like who Blaine? I dare you to find guys at our school to fuck on a regular basis."

Blaine's eyes were flaming with anger at this, "Don't call me Blaine. And they don't go to this school. I'm more into the older crowd. More experience."

Kurt scoffed, "As much as I'd enjoy talking about your imaginary fuck buddies, _Blaine_, we do have a school project to work on."

Blaine stood up and threw a paper on the table, "Here's my half. It's about Eisenhower if that's all right with you, Ms. Priss." Blaine nodded and left the library, his black boots stomping a bit as he left.

"_Well that went well."_ Kurt thought.

* * *

That next day Kurt walked into the halls of McKinley, acutely aware of the eyes following him everywhere. He was used to this though. Being the only gay male cheerleader gets him a lot of attention.

What he wasn't expecting was one of the stares being that Blaine. Blaine watched Kurt walk to his locker, his gaze stuck on Kurt's ass.

Not that he could blame him; his ass was fantastic in this uniform.

Kurt couldn't help but notice how hot Blaine looked in his crappy leather jacket and loose yet clinging to his hips denim jeans. It didn't help hide his small stature, but it certainly didn't hide his not-so-small stature.

Kurt felt a blush hit his cheeks but he just turned his head up and ignored it. Kurt Hummel does not show weakness.

He walked back over to Blaine and took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, we got off on the wrong foot. We're stuck together through this project, so we should try to get along." He stuck his hand out that wasn't attached to his messenger bag, "Hi, Blaine, it's nice to finally be partners after you've been checking my ass for the past few weeks. Would you like to do it on Eisenhower?"

Blaine's eyes grew wide at Kurt's remark, "I haven't-I didn't-It's hard to not look-"

Kurt smiled. This was going to be easy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this hasn't been updated in a while! It takes a while for me to get into the mindset of Kurt. But here it is!**

* * *

Kurt found himself enjoying his time with Blaine, even if Blaine found ways to cockblock any situation. Any time Kurt brought over alcohol to 'spice up a project night', Blaine would claim his parents were going to be home soon and rejected it. Whenever Kurt would brush his hand over his thigh, Blaine would freeze and jump up immediately, claiming the need to use the bathroom or something.

After three days of this, Kurt had enough. It was time to show Blaine that he didn't have to be a shy little boy when it came to men. He had to become a man.

They were sitting on Kurt's bed, reading about Eisenhower's interstate system (honestly who knew that one guy decided to start all that road crap?), and Kurt decided to try it out again, but this time with a different approach.

"So I was wondering why it is that you run away from me whenever I hit on you?" Kurt tried to say calmly and with as much cool as he could. That seemed to work, since Blaine immediately dropped his book and stared at Kurt, his ears slowly turning red.

"Wh-wh-what?"

"You heard me." Kurt replied, setting his book down and looking into Blaine's eyes. He tilted his head when he realized they were a pretty hazel color, a warm honey and chocolate color that he could just dive into and_-"Focus Kurt."_

"Why is it that every time I do this-" Kurt ran his hand up Blaine's leg, causing Blaine to shiver, "You run away and act like a little girl whenever I try to touch you." He crawled closer to Blaine and ran his hand soothingly down Blaine's thigh, inching closer and closer to his groin. Blaine's breathing was shallow at this point, but he didn't say anything to stop Kurt. "Why won't you let me touch you Blaine?" Kurt smiled and brought his hand to Blaine's hip, his other hand touching Blaine's chest. He moved and straddled Blaine's lap, and he sat there stroking Blaine's hip, "Why won't you give me that much Blaine?"

Blaine looked down and stared right at Kurt's crotch, and he knew he had him. He took his hand and tilted Blaine's head back up, "No-no-no, Blaine. You can't look."

Blaine's eyes were starting to blacken, his pupils dilating from the sexual tension Kurt was trying to provide. Kurt grinned and leaned in, brushing his lips across Blaine's ear, "All I want to do is this." He moved his hand from Blaine's thigh to his crotch, squeezing it gently. Blaine's head dropped back and a moan ripped from his throat. "Well, this too," Kurt said coyly. He dragged Blaine's head back up and just as he was about to kiss him-

"KURT! TIME FOR SCHOOL!" Finn's annoying voice called from downstairs. Kurt's eyes shot open, waking from his dream. He was palming his erection and he seemed to be covered in sweat. Kurt cursed and rolled out of bed to take a shower. A cold one. He didn't need to go to school sporting a partial.

* * *

Kurt was still a bit confused about his dream about Blaine. Sure he wanted to bend him over a table in the library sometimes and show him how much of a virgin he was, but he also did just enjoy talking about fashion with him.

Oh yes, the bad boy Blaine Anderson read Vogue like Kurt.

"I'm just saying, Hummel, that bowties are coming back!" Blaine said to Kurt while they were at Blaine's house, sitting in his room, their homework long forgotten.

"And I'm just saying, Blaine, that they won't come back in style long enough for you to give up being a bad boy to wear them." Kurt kind of enjoyed making Blaine flinch at the use of his name. It made Kurt's lack of getting any almost worth it.

Almost.

Why do you keep flinching when I use your name? It's not like I'm trying to call it out while we're having sex"-_yet_-"so what's the problem?"

Blaine gulped, but he took a deep breath and replied, "It's my dad's name."

Kurt froze at the admission, his eyes darting up to Blaine's for a quick second. Blaine never talked about his parents at school. Even when the teachers made them do that ridiculous 'interview your parents!' lesson, Blaine had walked in with a blank piece of paper and slammed it on the teacher's desk. No one has ever even seen his parents.

Blaine shrugged at Kurt and turned back to the edition of Vogue between the two of them.

When Kurt kept staring and didn't say anything, Blaine picked up the magazine and chucked it across the room, "Fuck, Kurt, if you really wanna know...my dad hates me."

Kurt shudders at the statement, but Blaine continues, almost like he's saying it for himself now.

"He...he hates everything about me. He hates the fact that I look nothing like him, that I'm gay, what I wear. Fuck he hate's me so...he's accused me of being someone else's son, he claims we have nothing in common."

Kurt is frozen with fear. Why is Blaine confiding in him?

"I gel my hair because my dad is all fucking curls. I can't stand to be him so I try to be different. My mom was a fucking hippy or some shit so I don't share my dad's last name; I have hers. Anderson's the one thing I can claim that's mine, not fucking his."

Kurt widens his eyes. He's never heard Blaine get so angry...it's really hot.

Suddenly Kurt doesn't want to sleep with Blaine because he's a virgin; he wants to because Blaine can be really hot.

Blaine doesn't notice Kurt's sudden blush, though, and he gets up and starts circling his room, "My mom and dad have been divorced for years, but for some reason HE got me in the divorce, and I can't stand him. I can't go to my mom's, though, because she's happily married and off in New York and I-"

"Blaine." Kurt whispers quietly, trying to find his voice to comfort him.

Blaine whips his head to Kurt, fire in his eyes, "You know what, just go."

Kurt blinks, not understanding what Blaine said.

"GO!"

Kurt scrambles out of Blaine's room, down the stairs, and out the door.

* * *

Blaine avoided Kurt the next day at school, and Kurt didn't blame him one bit. Kurt felt like a jerk, always making him uncomfortable.

That was the other thing; why did he feel awful? He's done a hell of a lot worse to other people; he slushied the entire loser Glee club, including his former best friend. Hell he's made several jocks come out of the closet (shoved is more like it). So why is this bothering him?

In history class, Blaine didn't even look at him while the dumb teacher was trying to explain the Civil War for the fifth week in a row. When the teacher announced that the first group paper was due at the end of the week, Blaine grunted and put his notebook away.

Things didn't improve by PE either. Kurt couldn't bring himself to stretch or anything, instead spending his time watching Blaine beat the crap out of the punching bag, sweat starting to fly like it too wanted to get away from Blaine. Everyone else around him kept giving him looks, even more afraid of him than before.

Kurt admitted to himself that he was scared of him too.

After PE, everyone was scurrying to the showers to get the grime off of them, but Kurt waited back, knowing Blaine would too. As he predicted, Blaine sat and waited until he thought everyone was done, and ran into the shower to get clean.

Kurt took a deep breath and went in there, trying to avoid thinking about what Blaine could look like naked.

Not that he had to think it; Blaine did look fantastic naked.

Kurt approached Blaine's stall and sighed, "Hi Blaine."

Blaine whipped his head to Kurt, both with fear and anger, "What do YOU want? Here to get more confessions out of me?"

"Look Blaine I'm sorry, ok? I...I didn't know about your parents."

Blaine's anger seemed to fade, but he was still frowning.

"Truth is, I thought it was kind of silly that you insisted that you weren't called Blaine, but I didn't know the reason and I apologize."

Blaine's eyes started to twinkle, but his frown still remained.

"Don't give me that look, I'm telling you-"

Blaine's mouth twitched up into a smile, "I never said that you couldn't call me Blaine."

Kurt narrowed his eyes.

Blaine was now fully smiling, "I don't mind it when you do it." He started laughing, "I can't believe I got the ever famous queen bitch Kurt Hummel to apologize to me!"

Kurt swatted at his arm, but started laughing too.

Blaine looked at Kurt and wiggled his eyebrows, "Wanna join me in here?"

Kurt laughed, "Not today, but maybe some day when you're not a virgin."

Kurt turned and started to leave, but then another thought just popped in his head. He looked back at Blaine and smiled, "Goodbye, Anderson."

Kurt could see Blaine's eyes darkening as he turned back front and left the locker room, still smiling after getting Blaine's forgiveness. This he could get used to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took a while! As you noticed I also changed the name (from Taking the Card). I did it mostly because I've never liked the name anyways, so I decided to get a new one. **

* * *

"Don't tell me that you're starting to date that hobbit." Kurt heard Santana's voice snarl after Cheerios one day. Both of them were in the girl's locker room, putting on their normal clothes. Kurt may agree to wear the uniform at school but he puts his foot down on having to wear it anywhere else. He didn't need any more pervs staring at his poly-covered ass.

Kurt scoffed at Santana's statement, "Of course not. Why would you think something like that?"

Santana rolled her eyes at Kurt, now standing at the mirror to put on her mascara, "You've been spending an awful lot of time at his house." Santana's eyes narrowed at Kurt as he walked up to stand next to her, "Wait, are you doing some extra curricular activities with him?"

Kurt sighed, "No. I've decided to make him my project."

Santana huffed. It was common for the Cheerios to take on 'projects'; get people to fall at their feet and sleep with them, then keep them around if they ever needed a pick-me-up.

Usually they picked virgins too.

Kurt just hasn't taken any yet. He didn't get a choice in that either: not a lot of people in Ohio wanted to sleep with him, cheerleader or not.

At least not in high school. College guys went crazy over his skin tone.

Santana started on her lip-gloss, "Why would you pick that guy though? Isn't he a little…slutty for your tastes?"

Kurt gave Santana a look. Of all the people in McKinley, he expected Santana of all people to pick up on Blaine's lack of a sex life. "You mean you don't know Santana?"

Santana paused midway through her bottom lip and glared at Kurt in the mirror, "Don't know what Hummel?"

Kurt laughs, "Oh my God you're going to love this…"

* * *

Kurt didn't expect Santana to spread it so quickly around school that the big bad Anderson was nothing more than a blushing virgin.

He knew that he probably should've kept that a secret for Blaine, but really what did he expect? That Kurt would keep something like that from other people?

Apparently he did, because the next day during history Blaine ignored Kurt, which was irritating because today was one of the few in-class days they could work in class.

"What is your problem Blaine?" Kurt sighed after he asked for the fifth time whether Kurt or Blaine should write the entire paper.

Blaine just looked at Kurt like he was an idiot, "You know, Kurt, I didn't need the entire school to know the truth about my sex life."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Oh is THAT it?"

Blaine narrowed his eyes, "You know, you used to be different. You used to have morals and crap. Now you're telling people things that shouldn't be told."

"Blai-"

"No listen Kurt! I moved here because I was bullied in my last school alright?" Kurt's jaw went slack. He couldn't ever imagine Blaine being bullied. Blaine continued, his fists curling and his knuckles turning white, "I was bullied and even went to the hospital for being beat up because I was gay. When I came here, everyone assumed I was some bad boy and I let them because it's my protection. It protects me from people who think they can attack me for being the way I am. Telling people that I'm not some slut who get's drunk every weekend and such makes people question my bad-assness. And that, took away my protection." Blaine was shaking at this point, and Kurt felt himself shrinking in his seat.

"I understand if you don't like me all that much Kurt, cause honestly I get that I'm some low life who doesn't deserve to breath the same air as you, but I don't need you to break down my reputation and risk my chance of being happy or protected at this school just because you have no heart or soul." Blaine stood up and grabbed his backpack. He started walking out of class, ignoring the teacher's shouts of how he'll get detention for leaving like this.

Kurt couldn't move. He could hardly breath. It wasn't that he was terrified of Blaine's outburst.

Well, maybe it was a little bit of that.

But really what he felt was…remorse. He felt horrible that he put Blaine through that just because he couldn't keep his big mouth shut.

The bell rang a few minutes later, shocking Kurt out of his comatose state and he rushed to grab his stuff and leave. As he was going through the doorway it occurred to him; he cared about Blaine.

How the hell did that happen?

* * *

Kurt didn't hear from Blaine for days afterwards. The day the project was due, Kurt walked in with a paper to find out that Blaine had not only submitted a paper for them, but also scored them an A+, bringing up Kurt's grade in the class. Kurt didn't even know that Blaine was smart, but apparently he was. Blaine wasn't in class that day.

Come to think of it, Blaine hadn't been in gym either.

It took two weeks, but Kurt finally saw Blaine again, and it was somewhere he hadn't expected it.

It was after school had gotten out, and for some reason Sue had cancelled Cheerios practice, even though it was a Friday, which was her favorite day to work them.

Kurt was walking to his SUV when he saw Blaine standing by the dumpsters, surrounded by some of the football jocks.

Blaine was looking at all of them, but his eyes found Kurt and froze on him. Kurt could see that he was scared. He seemed like he was afraid for his life.

Kurt found his feet walking over to the crowd. To do what, he had no idea.

As he got closer, he heard what some of them were saying, "-aren't some tough guy when you're surrounded. Give it up, Anderson, it's time to kick you ass."

"Yeah Anderson!"

"That'll teach him!"

"You will not do anything to that boy!" Kurt shouted, balling his fists.

The jocks turned to Kurt, a smile spreading on their faces, "Look, it's the school fairy! Come to grant us a wish?"

Kurt just scoffed, "Oh really, Kingsmen? That isn't what you said last week when you were on your knees begging to suck my cock."

Blaine turned beat red, and Kurt remembered that maybe he couldn't handle things like that still. He filed that away to remember.

"Besides, I wouldn't dare let you touch him." Kurt continued, walking to Blaine and taking his hand.

Blaine jumped from the contact but didn't pull away.

"And why's that Hummel?" One of the jocks asked.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Because he's my boyfriend you numb-nut."


	4. Chapter 4

**Surprise! You'd be amazed what you can do once you stop going to Tumblr every other sentence. **

* * *

"There's no way." One of the jocks said, it looked to be Karovsky.

Kurt narrowed his eyes, "Yes there's a way. We connected while we were doing our history project. I let it slip that we haven't done the deed yet, but there's nothing wrong with that." Kurt looked at Blaine, trying to plead in his face to go along with it. Blaine's face stayed still, no emotion showing at all. Kurt breathed a sigh of relief that Blaine didn't try to correct him.

"Now if you excuse me, I have a date to go on tonight." Kurt dragged Blaine away from the group and took him to his car.

No really, drag. Blaine didn't seem to know how to walk, so Kurt had to drag him all the way to his car. He opened the door for Blaine, pushed him into the passenger seat, then ran to the driver's side to get the hell out of there. The jocks were standing by the dumpsters, a dumb look of confusion on all their faces.

Once they were out of the parking lot, Kurt took a deep breath, "Making friends, aren't we Blaine?"

Blaine shot a look at Kurt, but didn't say anything back.

Kurt rolled down his window and stuck his hand out the window, "You know, Blaine, you're going to have to talk to me at some point. At least to let me apologize."

He looked over to Blaine, who seemed to find the landscape of Ohio more interesting than Kurt.

Kurt rolled his eyes and pulled off into the parking lot of what seemed to be a coffee shop, "Blaine-"

"I didn't need you to come to my rescue." Blaine said, a tone of anger in his voice.

"Look, I know you think you could've handled them, but I didn't want you to get too injured-"  
"Why do you care if I get injured or not?" Blaine looked at Kurt, a twinkle in his eye that Kurt recognized as amusement.

Kurt rolled his eyes again, "Only because I'd have to explain to Figgins why I saw you getting the ass kicked out of you and all I did was drive off because I didn't want blood on my new boots."

Blaine laughed, "I thought so."

Kurt nodded, and went to start the car, but Blaine's hand suddenly shot out and grabbed his from the ignition. Kurt gasped. Did Blaine have some build up of electricity or something? Because Kurt felt a little shock when they touched.

But not a bad kind though, like jumping into the pool rather than wading in slowly.

Wait that's a bad example: Like when he got spanked for the first time during sex and instead of it hurting, it felt amazing and made his cock ache for-

You know what, Kurt decided that he sucked at analogies.  
While he was trying to put to words what he felt, Blaine seemed to be saying something.

"Wait, what was that?" Kurt asked, shaking his head from his thoughts.

Blaine smirked, "I was saying, since we're here, we should at least grab a coffee."

Kurt gasped again, "Blaine Anderson, are you trying to ask me on a date?"

Blaine laughed, the sound filling the car, "No way. I'm just craving some caffeine, and since you're now my ride…"

* * *

"Don't tell me: you've NEVER seen Aristocats?"

That one coffee turned into two, then three, than Kurt suggesting they should go back to his house to add some spice to the coffee. Which then turned into just plain beer, and now they're both laying on the floor of Kurt's room, talking about their favorite movies, words slurring from the alcohol.

Kurt shrugged, "I wasn't much of a Disney fan when I was a kid."

Blaine sat up, then groaned. "You have to see that though! It's like, a classic something…"

Kurt giggled, "A classic something, Blaine? How much have you had to drink."

Blaine stuck his middle finger up at Kurt, then said, "Where's your laptop, we're…we've gotta watch it now."

Kurt, still giggling, sat up slowly to help Blaine get his laptop. As he stood up, though, he felt the floor moving, so Kurt had to lean against the wall to steady himself.

"Hey you alright?" Blaine said, staggering over to Kurt to see if he was.

Kurt looked at Blaine, and noticed his eyes were still tinkling, although it seemed a bit blurred. He also noticed that Blaine's lips kind of pouted out when he wasn't saying anything or smiling.  
Kurt groaned when he wondered what Blaine's lips would look like when he sucked cock.

Blaine tilted his head at the sound of Kurt's groan, obviously curious as to why he did that, "Kurt…"

Kurt didn't respond, but found himself standing so he was two inches away from Blaine.

Neither did anything, just stood there, staring at each other. Blaine's gaze flickered to Kurt's lips, and that did it for Kurt.

He grabbed the back of Blaine's head and pulled him in. Their lips crashed together, the force causing Kurt to hit the wall again.

Blaine growled and put his hands on Kurt's hips. Kurt opened his mouth and Blaine's tongue immediately entered, mapping Kurt's mouth.

The kiss was too much tongue, not enough air, yet it seemed perfect. Kurt lifted his leg, and Blaine grabbed it and pulled Kurt closer. Kurt wrapped it around Blaine's waist, and groaned when he felt the hard outline of Blaine's dick through his black jeans.

Suddenly, Blaine pulled away as quickly as they started. He looked at Kurt, his eyes no longer his honey-golden color but a dark color. Kurt looked down at his lips and moaned when he saw they were pink and glistening.

"No." Blaine's lips seem to say, and that made Kurt snap his eyes back up to Blaine's.

"Wh-what?" Kurt said, voice quivering.

"No. I'm not doing this." Blaine shook his head and dropped Kurt's leg. He turned away and stumbled over to his leather jacket and shoved it on. He walked over to the door and opened it. He slammed it shut, causing Kurt's pictures on the wall to shake and almost fall off.

Kurt stayed against the wall, feeling even more confused than before. What the hell was that?

* * *

The weekend was horrible for Kurt. He was nursing his headache from Friday to Sunday night. Thank God his dad was gone for the weekend for some mechanic's convention (or so he claimed, Kurt knew fully well he was seeing that Finn's mom and they took an impromptu trip to Cleveland).

On Monday morning, he got to school and saw people whispering at the lockers. Kurt realized at that point that those dumb jocks must've told the school about Blaine and himself.

Huh, Kurt and Blaine. Kind of had a ring to it.

Kurt stuck his chin up and let them talk. It didn't matter to him what they said. It's not like they knew the truth.

That Blaine couldn't stand Kurt yet still managed to make out with him and make Kurt weak at the knees every time he thought about it.

That the entire weekend Kurt masturbated every time he thought about Blaine's lips, coming harder than he's ever came in his life.

That Kurt couldn't get Blaine's eyes out of his mind when he told Kurt "No."

No they didn't know and Kurt didn't plan on them finding out.

When he got to history, he didn't expect to see Blaine at all.

Surprisingly, Blaine was there, writing something down in a notebook. Kurt drew in a shocked breath when he saw him. That brought Blaine's attention up to the door, right at Kurt.

Kurt stood there, a bit shocked and dazed. Blaine's lips quirked up in a smirk, and brought his hand up to beckon him.

Kurt sighed and sat down right next to him. Blaine's hand came over and grabbed Kurt's.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kurt whispered, trying to pull away.

Blaine scoffed, "Well, we're supposed to be dating. Isn't this what people do when they're dating?"

Kurt was about to say something back like, 'Oh like I'd really date you.' Or, 'Please, I only hold hands when I'm having sex.' But Kurt couldn't bring himself to say anything.

Mostly because he realized at that moment why he cared enough to go over to those dumb jocks in the first place.

And why he cared enough to let Blaine rant about something.

Kurt didn't just want to sleep with Blaine to take his virginity.

Hell, Kurt didn't just want to sleep with Blaine. He wanted to take Blaine to a movie and eat popcorn and hold hands throughout the entire thing. He wanted to take Blaine to the mall and make him buy a whole new wardrobe. He wanted to have Blaine initiate contact with him and buy him flowers and-

Shit. Kurt fell in love with a virgin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait! I've been struggling with what to do with this chapter for a while before inspiration finally hit me in the face like a wet mop and I got to writing. Thank you to all my friends on Tumblr and my readers who've read all my stories and made me feel good about my writing. If it wasn't for you guys, I would've stop writing all together.**

* * *

Now, there are a few ways that Kurt could've handled the sudden realization that he indeed loved Blaine. Each one flashed before his eyes.

He could tell Blaine that he didn't have to pretend and make him stop holding his hand, then refuse to spend any more time with him and die a miserable old man with no love.

That didn't seem like much fun.

He could go along with it for the rest of the day then tell Blaine that they could make it seem like they were actually in love by fucking.

Although he liked that one because they ended up fucking, he didn't think that'd be a good idea.  
He could pull Blaine into a kiss and risk both the jocks making a comment and Blaine rejecting him, pushing him away and making Kurt die a miserable old man.

That option didn't sound like much fun either.

Fortunately, he didn't get a chance to play any of the situations out, because the teacher came in at that moment, making Blaine immediately drop his hand. Kurt cursed every deity he could think of when he couldn't feel Blaine's warmth of his hand anymore.

"You lied to me Hummel." Santana's accusatory remark brought Kurt back to the table at lunch, when he'd been thinking about what to do about Blaine.

"What about Satana?" Kurt asked, although he had a pretty good guess as to what she was referring to.

"You said you weren't dating that Anderson. Now you suddenly are? What's going on with you?"

Kurt looked at the other Cheerios at the table, whom were all staring at something behind Kurt. He knew it must've been Blaine, since he sat by himself in the corner of the cafeteria.

He looked right at Santana and replied, "It's not really any of your-"

"Hummel stop. It is too my business." Santana replied, brushing off his comment with the flick of her wrist, "You are part of this group, and this group does not date. Unless it's a jock or college boy."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Then what do you call what you do with Brit? Recreation?"

Santana's posture stiffened, but she didn't miss a beat, "I'm like a snake, Hummel. I can't sleep without something warm on my belly."

Kurt scoffed, but didn't respond.

"You can't go around and date Anderson. If you do, you can't be part of the Cheerios."

"You do not hold the power to kick anyone out, Satana. Only two people do; Me and Sue." Kurt stood up and picked up his tray, "And you're just jealous because I was picked head Cheerio instead of you."

He turned from the table and walked to the trashcan, dumping his tray and storming out of the lunch area. He didn't notice everyone staring at him as he left. He didn't even care if they jumped him. He just needed to get out of there, and fast.

Which is when he found himself in the auditorium, staring at the piano that was tucked away in the corner. He had once taken piano lessons when he was little, before his mom died, but he hadn't really played since he joined the Cheerios. But looking at the piano made him miss the feeling of the ivory beneath his fingers. He chewed his bottom lip, deciding right then that he needed to play to make himself feel better.

He walked over to the piano and sat down on the bench. He pressed his fingers to the keys, just playing chords and random scales.

Without knowing it, he realized that he was playing a familiar song that he used to play for his dad. He opened his mouth and started to sing along to the melody.

"_Do you dream, that the world will know your name_

_So tell me your name_

_Do you care, about all the little things or anything at all?_

_I wanna feel, all the chemicals inside I wanna feel_

_I wanna sunburn, just to know that I'm alive_

_To know I'm alive._

_Don't tell me if I'm dying, cause I don't wanna know_

_If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go_

_Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon_

_Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon"_

Kurt could feel the tears coming as he played, but he stubbornly ignored them as he continued.

"_Do you believe, in the day that you were born_

_Tell me do you believe?_

_Do you know, that everyday's the first of the rest of your life?"_

Suddenly he heard a voice behind him, singing the chorus over Kurt.

"_Don't tell me if I'm dying, cause I don't wanna know_

_If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go_

_Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon_

_Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon"_

Kurt looked over his shoulder and saw Blaine standing there, hands in his pocket, looking at Kurt. Kurt smiled and motioned with his head to join him by the piano. Blaine smiled back and walked over, sitting next to Kurt on the bench. When the next part came, both of them sang along.

"_This is to one last day in the shadows_

_And to know a brother's love_

_This is to New York City angels_

_And the rivers of our blood_

_This is to all of us, to all of us."_

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes, seeing an emotion he had never seen before in anybody's eyes. He couldn't quite place it, it seemed very warm though.

"_Don't tell me if I'm dying, cause I don't wanna know_

_If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go_

_Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon_

_Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon."_

Kurt dropped out for the rest of the song, concentrating instead on the piano and Blaine's voice in his ear, making him feel calm and very relaxed.

"_Don't tell me if I'm dying, cause I don't wanna know_

_If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go._

_Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon_

_Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon._

_You can tell me all your thoughts, about the stars that fill polluted skies_

_And show me where you run to, when no one's left to take your side_

_But don't tell me where the road ends, cause I just don't wanna know, No I don't wanna know."_

Kurt sang the last three lines, playing this time with more fervor than he's ever played. With the last chord he let his hands fall off the piano onto his lap, ignoring Blaine's eyes staring at him.

"Why did you leave this weekend?" Kurt asked, his curiosity finally getting the better of him. He raised his head to look at Blaine, looking right into Blaine's eyes.

Blaine cocked his head to the side, his eyebrows furrowing at the question. "I…I can't tell you."

Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's cheek, cupping his jaw and stared into Blaine's eyes, "You can tell me anything Blaine. I won't judge you."

Blaine laughed at that, but didn't take his eyes away from Kurt's, "Yeah right, you're the head cheerleader, all you do is jud-"

Kurt shook his head and put his other hand on Blaine's other side of his face, "Not you. I could never judge you. Please. Tell me."

Blaine looked down as best he could, sighing. Kurt noticed that tears were starting to form in Blaine's eyes, and Kurt wanted to kiss them away and tell him that it was all right. He was scared to though, he didn't want Blaine to push him away.

"Because…" Blaine took a deep breath, "Because I didn't want to be a pity-fuck for you."

Kurt's hands immediately clenched around Blaine's face, but didn't respond right away.

"I didn't want you to just fuck me then never see me ever again." Blaine continued, removing Kurt's hands and getting up. He started to pace the auditorium, Kurt recognizing as something he did when he got nervous. "I wanted to so bad, Kurt, you have no idea how much I want to, but I knew that if I did you would just brush your hands of me because who in their right mind would want to date someone like me? Someone whose broken and can't even get a date and has a fucked up father who calls him useless and-"

Kurt stood up violently from the piano, knocking over the bench and causing Blaine to stop talking and pacing, choosing to stare at Kurt instead. Kurt walked over to Blaine and grabbed him by the waist, pulling him into a hug. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's shoulders, tears flowing freely now. And if Blaine felt the tears on his shoulder from Kurt, he didn't say anything about it.

They stood there for a few minutes, neither one saying anything, just letting themselves sob quietly against each other. Blaine pulled back first, but didn't let go of Kurt. Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes, and finally realized what that look was. The look that Blaine gave him was like the look his father gave him whenever he had done something amazing; the look that the history teacher gave to the guidance councilor (which really was kind of gross, why didn't they just have sex and deal with the sexual tension?).

It was love. Blaine was in love with him.

That was all the encouragement that Kurt needed, and he leaned in and kissed Blaine.


	6. Chapter 6

**So yeah it's been a while since I've updated but I got distracted by a couple other projects and Kurt and Blaine insisted on having sex...but then this happened. Oops. Warning though: I did use some not appropriate language in this chapter, and one of the words is one that I absolutely hate but it had to be said. I'm sorry if this word offends anybody. **

* * *

Kurt writhed with pleasure as Blaine kissed down his naked chest. "Fuck, Blaine, just suck it already." He moaned. He felt Blaine smile against his skin before he licked up his aching cock, slowly but surely making it wet with spit and pre-come.

"Fuck Blaine how are you so good at this?"

There was a chuckle before Blaine sunk his whole mouth on Kurt's dick, dragging his mouth up and down in slow motions. Kurt grabbed Blaine's curls and tugged on it, making Blaine moan around Kurt.

Kurt felt the familiar pull in his stomach, and he tugged Blaine's hair to warn him about the imminent coming, and Blaine shook his head before Kurt arched off the bed and came, seeing stars as he came down.

The sudden drop of his back is what wakes him up from his amazing blow job- or rather, his hand while he slept. Kurt groaned and turned over so he was lying on his stomach, wincing at the feeling of come under his pajamas. This was the third dream this week where Kurt had thought he was sleeping with Blaine. Ever since the auditorium kiss that Monday four days ago, Blaine had been talking to Kurt every day at lunch, holding his hand and a goodbye kiss after school, and Kurt has been in pain about it.

Sure he might be in love with Blaine, but this torture of not sleeping with him for the two months that he had vowed to do it was killing him.

Kurt looked at his alarm clock and saw it was 2 in the morning and Kurt groaned again before getting up to take a hopefully quiet and freezing shower.

* * *

The next morning Kurt walked into school, heading to Blaine's locker like he normally did every morning that week. The only problem was that Blaine never showed up. First Kurt thought Blaine was just running late, then the three-minute warning rang out and Kurt started to squirm. Blaine was never this late. He must not be showing up.

Kurt sighed and turned to head to class, running right into Santana.

"Oh, sorry Santana. Didn't see you there." Kurt mumbled, ducking his head to avoid looking at her.

"Oh I saw you alright lady hands. I was wondering if you'd notice that McGel hadn't shown up." Santana said, a snark in her tone that Kurt couldn't miss. He jerked his head up and saw Santana smirking at him.  
"Santana. You know why Blaine's not here?"

Santana shrugged, "I may have called fighty gel-face last night and told him about the Cheerios tradition."

Kurt glared at her, "What tradition?"

Her smile grew wider, "Our habit of taking projects."

Kurt was out the door before he could even think.

"BLAINE!" Kurt yelled, knocking on Blaine's front door as hard as his fist could pound, "BLAINE OPEN THIS DOOR!"

There was no reply from inside, and Kurt sighed, "Blaine look I know you're in there. I need to talk to you about what Sat-Santana said."

Silence. Kurt dropped his head to his chest and took a deep breath, "Ok, yes, Blaine I admit, the first time I met you all I wanted was to make you sleep with me."

Kurt felt tears come to his eyes but he continued, "But that's not true anymore. There are things you do that drive me absolutely insane. You confuse me and act like this tough guy when really you couldn't hurt a fly. You treat people like they don't matter to you yet what they think of you obviously matters to you. "

Kurt's lips twitched up in a smile, "You love coffee and hate tea, yet you would rather drink a cup of green tea than a cup of black coffee. Your dad is a jackass and your mom hasn't called since she left for New York. You get a letter from her every year though explaining what's been going on in her life."

Kurt was fully crying now but he was still ignoring the tears, "And I am absolutely crazy in love with you."

Still silence from inside, and Kurt choked back a sob.

"I…I understand that you don't want to talk to me but…"

He clenched his fists and felt anger coming, "God-damnit Blaine I have never been in love with anybody before. How the hell am I supposed to know how to act? Just please come out here and-"

The door suddenly opened and Kurt gasped. Blaine looked like a mess. He had no gel in his hair; he was wearing his pajamas, but they were ripped up though like he had been in a fight.

"B-Blaine?" Kurt felt his sobs still coming through, "Are you alright?"

Blaine was glaring at him, his hands clutched in fists at his sides. Kurt could hear Blaine's hard breathing through his nose.

"Blaine I know you might be angry at me but-"

"Do you know how crazy I've been going?" Blaine said, his tone surprisingly calm considering the way he looked.

Kurt furrowed his brow in confusion, allowing Blaine to continue.

"You have been confusing me since day one that I've gotten to McKinley. You walk around making people think you're better than them, and I'll admit you are better than most of them. Then you turn around and talk to anyone you want because hey you can do that."

Kurt felt really confused, so he took a step towards Blaine to give him a hug or something. Blaine just backed up and avoided Kurt's touch.

"Blaine-"

"Then we got assigned to do that stupid project, and you knew that I wasn't a bad boy within a day of talking to me. A fucking day. No one else has been able to read me that fucking fast."

Kurt noticed tears coming to Blaine's eyes, and he felt his heart break a little bit more.

"No one else at that fucking school pretended to give a shit about my past or being my friend or any of it. Then you come and you just ask about all my shit and cut through my disguise without blinking and knocking me off my feet. I felt like you actually gave a shit about me and made me fall head over fucking heels with you."

"Blaine-"

"Then when you defended me and called me your boyfriend, I thought that maybe we'd have a chance of being together. And when you kissed me Monday, I knew that you must feel something for me."

"Blaine, please-"

"Then Santana fucking calls me and tells me that you just wanted to fuck me?"

Kurt winced at the words coming out of his mouth.

"I figured she was lying, but I still started to cry. Then my fucking dad comes upstairs."

Kurt's eyes widened in fear. "No…"

"My father beat the shit out of his faggy son because I fell in love with somebody and now I have until tomorrow to find a place to live. So if you excuse me, I've got shit to pack."

Blaine tried to slam the door, but Kurt was already inside, grabbing Blaine around his torso and hugging him as tight as he could.

Blaine tried to fight off Kurt's grip, but that just made Kurt hold on tighter. After a couple minutes Blaine stopped struggling and started sobbing in his shoulder.

Kurt brought his hand up and started petting Blaine's head. "Shhh….It's going to be ok baby."

That made Blaine sob even harder. Kurt forgot about how they needed to go back to school or how he needed to let Blaine figure things out. All that mattered was that Kurt was there for Blaine and that they loved each other.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am an awful writer. I should have updated this WEEKS ago, but I couldn't seem to get this story out. I tried to make it as long as I could. This is the last chapter though, so no more waiting for this to update! **

* * *

Kurt didn't return back to school that day, and frankly he didn't give a shit if his dad grounded him because of it. He brought Blaine back to his house and gave him the spare bedroom that was originally set up for Finn before he decided to live upstairs. Kurt didn't let him protest the move and refused to let him fight Kurt about it.

Blaine was able to fit all his clothes and furniture in the spare bedroom in the basement, and Kurt was glad that Finn didn't want that room because it was the biggest in the house (aside from his dad and Carole's room).

The afternoon make-out on Blaine's bed was kind of an accident.

Especially when Kurt's dad walked in just as Kurt had wormed his hand up Blaine's shirt.

"Kurt do you know where-"

Kurt jumped off of Blaine and ended up on the floor, moaning at the pain on his back. "Dad!"

Burt had frozen outside of the door frame, staring at Kurt on the floor and Blaine on the bed, "Hey buddy. Whose this?" He looked around the room and frowned, "And what's all this stuff in here?"

Blaine gulped from the bed and sat up, "H-hello Mr. Hummel."

Burt tilted his head and stared at Blaine, "What's your name kid?"

"Bl-Blaine."

Kurt jumped in before Burt drilled him, "He's a friend from school. His dad kicked him out so he's staying with us for a while. That ok?"

Burt looked at Kurt on the floor and sighed, "I might be old, son, but I'm pretty sure I didn't make out with my 'friend'."

Kurt groaned, "Ok, fine, he's my boyfriend, but the rest of the story is true-"

"I figured that considering there's new furniture in this house."

Kurt closed his eyes, waiting for Burt saying Blaine couldn't stay.

"As long as your dad has you kicked out, you're welcome here, Blaine. Just try to keep everything PG from now on. And door's open."

Kurt's eyes flew open in shock, averting his attention between Blaine and his dad. Blaine could stay?!

Blaine looked relieved, "Yes Mr. Hummel."

Burt waved his hand in the air, "Please call me Burt."

* * *

"Sue I quit."

Sue looked up from her clipboard and widened her eyes, "What Porcelain?"

Kurt took a deep breath and repeated his statement.

She sighed and motioned that she wanted Kurt to sit. Kurt hesitated at first, but decided to just sit and get this over with.

"I'm glad that you're quitting Porcelain."

Kurt gasped in shock.

"Before you joined you were different, stood out. You got through life without this. And now you're just like Santana and the rest." She shook her head, "I don't need mindless drones in this squad."

Kurt stuck up his chin and frowned, "I am NOT a mindless drone."

She snorted, "Yes you are Porcelain. You've turned mean and heartless. You're just as bad as that Anderson kid-"

Kurt bit back his smile at that. If only she knew how good Blaine could be.

"-so it's time for you to move on and regain some of your kindness."

He nodded in response. He hoped that he could go back to normal.

Well, after he did one more thing…

* * *

He was surprised that it took as long as it did for Santana to find the flyer.

"Lady lips!" She screamed after sixth period, charging towards him holding the piece of paper he had been posting all day, "Care to explain to me why I found this outside the gym today?"

Kurt grin ned, "Simple. I put it there."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Figured that. I mean WHY did you post it?"

He felt his grin grow wider, "Well, since you were so kind as to tell Blaine the truth about me, I figured I should tell EVERYONE the truth about you."

Santana's eyes grew wide.

Since the beginning of the school year, Santana had only had one 'project' in this school. She was known as the person to start the tradition in the first place, yet she actually didn't do many of them either.

This one project?

"Besides, Satana, all the Cheerios, jocks, and even the dweebs in Glee club knew you were sleeping with Brittany. Not much of a secret considering you came out at the beginning of the year and Brittany hasn't accepted anyone's dates because she was having sweet lady kisses with some unknown person."

Santana frowned, "So you decided to tell EVERYONE?"

Kurt shrugged, "Everyone needs love, Santana. You were only afraid that she wouldn't feel the same way. Maybe now she'll admit that she loves you too."

She shook her head and walked away. Before she turned the hallway, though, she looked back and smiled, "She text me about the flyer and said she loved me."

Kurt felt his heart warm.

* * *

The next week's big event was a huge accident and it shouldn't have played out like it did.

Kurt had taken Blaine out on a date to a movie after the great week they had. They had both decided to stop being what they weren't, so they had stopped being the cheerleader and the bad boy at school.

Now they were just Kurt and Blaine, the boyfriends.

The jocks luckily left them alone since they were still semi-afraid of Kurt and his bite.

So Kurt decided that they should go on a date.

Kurt should have known that his dad and Carole being gone on a vacation and Finn being at Rachel's would lead to something.

As soon as Kurt and Blaine had gotten home, Kurt found himself pushed up against the wall in their hallway, Blaine sucking on his neck.

"Blaine." Kurt moaned, "What are you doing?"

He felt Blaine smile against his neck, "You know how you wanted to take my virginity?"

Kurt licked his lips, "Yeah?"

Blaine lifted his head and looked into Kurt's eyes, "Still wanna?"

"Oh dear God please yes." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and dragged him towards the stairs so they could do it in Kurt's room on his bed.

Blaine giggled and followed him, kicking off his shoes as he went.

Once they reached Kurt's room, Kurt pushed Blaine onto his bed and ripped his own shirt off. "Your turn." Kurt purred at Blaine.

Blaine's shirt and (wow he is in a bit of a hurry) pant's came off, so he was lying there just in his underwear.

Kurt bit back a moan at the sight of Blaine half naked waiting and willing on his bed. This was much better than he could ever think it. He got on the bed on top of Blaine and straddled himself over Blaine's hips, "Eager eh?"

He thought Blaine would've chuckled or laughed or even try something on Kurt. Instead, Blaine took his hands and put them on Kurt's waist and replied, "I just know this isn't a one-time thing with you, and I can't wait any longer for forever to begin."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Blaine that is incredibly cheesy."

Blaine chuckled, "Yeah I know, but it's the truth."

Kurt smiled and leaned down to Blaine's lips, "Well, let's get forever started then."

Kurt rolled his hips down and Blaine gasped. He was already half hard, making Kurt's cock start to twitch with interest.

"Pants." Blaine growled, and Kurt happily complied. He unbuckled his belt and jeans, trying to push them down without having to get off of Blaine.

Blaine suddenly rolled Kurt over so Blaine was on top. He grabbed the bottom of Kurt's jeans and pulled until they came off. As soon as they were gone, Blaine assaulted Kurt's legs with his tongue and mouth, nipping up Kurt's calves now that they were exposed. Kurt never had a guy worship his legs like that before, but now he wondered why no one thought of doing that.

Blaine nipped all the way up to Kurt's briefs and licked a little at the damp patch that lay just on Kurt's hardened cock. Kurt groaned and slid his fingers through Blaine's curls.

"God you sure you're a virgin Blaine?" Kurt mumbled when Blaine licked up his stomach. Blaine chuckled, "Yeah pretty sure." He attached himself to Kurt's neck again and rolled his hips down to Kurt's. Kurt hissed at the feeling of Blaine's still covered length against his own.

"Your turn Blaine." Kurt groaned. Blaine reached between them and chucked his briefs off, and now they were completely naked together.

Blaine pulled back and looked into Kurt's eyes, "How…do you…."

Kurt smiled, "Lay on your back."

Blaine got off of Kurt and laid next to him. Kurt reached into his bedside dresser and pulled out his lube and condoms. Squirting the lube on his fingers, he tried to warm it up a bit before slowly ghosting over Blaine's puckered hole. Blaine gasped and his hips shot up to gain friction. Kurt chuckled under his breath but continued to trace a circle slowly around the hole before slipping one of his fingers in. Blaine gasped again and turned his head to dig it into the mattress as much as he could. Kurt let Blaine get used to the finger before entering a second one and curling them at the same time. Blaine moaned, then cried out when Kurt finally found what he was looking for.

Smiling, again, Kurt curled his fingers again so he can touch that little nub again. After hitting it a couple more times, he slipped in the third finger and Blaine groaned at the stretch he must be feeling.

"Ready?" Kurt asked. He felt like he was about to come from just the feeling of Blaine's tightness around his fingers.

Blaine nodded, "Yes yes GOD yes."

"Good because I need to come right now." Kurt growled. He grabbed the condom he threw on the bed and opened it with his teeth. He rolled the condom down his hard member and squirted some extra lube on the condom.

"Way to go Brian, done this often?" Blaine asked. Kurt was determined to wipe the sarcasm out of that voice. He took Blaine's legs and In one swift motion, he slammed into Blaine's hole and let himself sit there for a moment, taking in the tightness and warmth.

"Holy fucking shit Kurt." Blaine moaned.

"When do you want me to-"

"Just…give me a second."

Kurt nodded and let Blaine adjust to the feeling. Curiosity finally got the better of him, "How…how do you feel Blaine?"

Blaine squeaked out some strange noise. If it wasn't for the fact that Kurt was inside Blaine, he would've made fun of him hard-core, "Full. But in a good way."

Kurt nodded again.

"You-you can move now." Blaine whimpered.

"You sure?"

"Just fucking fuck me Kurt."

He grinned, then pulled out as slowly as he could before slamming into him hard again. Blaine groaned and scratched his nails down Kurt's back. Spurred on by the feeling of pain on his back, he rolled his hips before pulling out and slamming in again.

Usually, when he tops, Kurt picks a song to thrust in rhythm to. Adele was too slow, and show tunes were too frantic. This time, though, he didn't even think of a rhythm. Instead, he concentrated all his energy on making Blaine feel good. And part of that was to try to not come from the feeling.

Blaine was writhing in pleasure underneath him, his hands moving everywhere from his back to his legs to his hips. Kurt kept his hands on Blaine's thighs to help him keep them apart. He felt his thighs ands hips burning from the force but he couldn't find himself to care.

He felt Blaine's hole contracting a bit, and he knew Blaine must be close. He leaned down and gave Blaine a peck on the lips and whispered, "It's ok, just come."  
Blaine jerked and suddenly he was coming, his cum shooting up to their chests and spreading all over them. The feeling of Blaine's warm cum sent Kurt over the edge and he followed shortly after. Kurt pumped himself in and out of Blaine until he knew he was done coming. Blaine whimpered from being sensitive, and Kurt realized he should probably pull out. Once he was out and he threw the condom towards his trash bin, he collapsed next to Blaine and laid his head on his chest.

_"Wow."_ Blaine mumbled under his breath, "Is sex always this awesome?"

Kurt chuckled, "It is when you have somebody special to share it with."

And that is the story of how Kurt not only took Blaine's virginity, but how Blaine took Kurt's heart.


End file.
